


Take A Picture (And Not Keep A Secret)

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fans, French Kissing, Hehehe, M/M, RTX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At RTX after Ray decks out in his X-Ray attire and Joel takes him away to heavily make out with him. What would happen if a lucky (unlucky in their case) fan saw what was going on, snapped a picture and posted it online? How would the secret lovers react when the finally realize they’re the last to know about this and everyone else in the office does know about their little affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Picture (And Not Keep A Secret)

RTX this year was insane, tons of fan and tons of things going on. Not a good place to be making out with your secret boyfriend but Ray and Joel were making out anyway.  
They managed to sneak some time together before the Achievement Hunter panel. Dressed in his X-Ray costume Joel sought him out and pulled him in a nook and proceeded to make out heavily with the younger man. Ray’s arms wrap around Joel’s neck in an attempt to pull him closer and Joel’s arms instinctively wrap around the younger man’ waist.  
Ray pulls apart a little, still in a haze and says “You better not give me a boner before I go on stage.”

“I can only try.” Joel smirks before kissing Ray again.

People pass by and surprisingly do not notice the pair making out. Except for one fan, nervously walking around, lost her friends in the crowd and scared to death of everything that’s going on because of the masses of people.  
She looks around and sees in a nook Ray and Joel making out, she stops dead in her tracks and looks at them a bit longer, seeing if they will part so she can get a better look, they don’t. She looks around to see if anyone else is seeing what she’s seeing before taking out her phone and snapping a quick picture. She runs off so they don’t catch her and as she’s dashes off she says to herself “I have to post this on Tumblr, they will love this.”   
Later that night when the fan gets back to her hotel room, she signs into Tumblr and is about to post the picture and sends it to her Tumblr friend and asks “Is this Joel and Ray? It looks like them but you know how I am.”

Her Tumblr friend replies in a matter of seconds in all caps “THAT IS THEM! HOLY SHIT! SEE WASN’T GOING TO RTX THE BEST IDEA YOU’VE EVER HAD!”

The fan looks at the post page on her tumblr and bites her fingernail, should she post it or should she not?

“Should I?” She types out to her friend.  
“I think you should but it’s all up to you.” Her friend replies back.

The fan clicks the publish button and sits back.  
Her friend sends “If you crash Tumblr I’m blaming you.”

“Thanks.” The fan sends back then relaxes on the hotel bed and snickers “That was actually them, holy shit. I’m surprised there aren’t more pictures.”

~~

A couple days later at the Rooster Teeth; everyone has seen the photo the fan posted, except for Ray and Joel who no one has seen after work since they got back.  
During work hours in the Achievement Hunter office, the occasional weird look and chuckle from Gavin or Michael as they make comments towards Ray. Ray doesn’t get why everyone has been looking at him oddly or making comments, it’s not only with himself it’s also for Joel as well. Ever since they got back, it started with Gavin giving him a thumbs up and a wink, which was probably the weirdest thing in the universe. Then followed by looks from everyone else in the office and has been going on till now.  
Ray pulls out his phone and texts Gavin.  
-What the fuck is going on with everyone?”

He sees Gavin reply back but Michael grabs Gavin’s phone and replies.

-Check Tumblr.

Ray minimizes everything he’s doing and goes on to Tumblr then texts Michael.  
-Tumblr is massive, what the fuck am I supposed to be looking at…

-Type your name you idiot!

Ray types his name in the search bar and clicks enter, he didn’t know what he was about to see but it sure as hell nothing compared to what he did see.  
It was him and Joel making out heavily, Ray decked out in his X-Ray costume and Joel practically rubbing himself against him.  
“Fuck.” Ray says to himself.

He thought they were hidden enough but I guess there is no such thing a privacy at RTX.

Michael and Gavin start laughing and earn glares from the others before going back to work.  
Ray looks around the tag a bit more, hoping to find the source; no luck. He closes the page because he doesn’t want everyone seeing it again and goes to Joel’s office.  
He keeps his head down all the way there, hoping not to earn anymore weird looks. He gets to the office, opens the door and slams it behind him causing Joel to look up from his work.  
“Ray what’s -” Joel starts.  
“Someone caught us kissing at RTX.” Ray butts in putting his hands on his desk “That’s why everyone is giving us weird looks.”  
Joel leans back in his chair and asks “Now what?”

“I don’t know.” Ray replies taking his hands off.

Joel gets up and goes beside Ray then kisses him lightly.  
“How about we give those fans some more?” He asks.  
Ray looks up and nods a little. Joel moves himself against Ray causing Ray to press against Joel’s desk. Joel kisses Ray slowly at first then gets rougher and wraps his arms around Ray’s waist. Ray let’s out a little sound and Joel smirks against Ray’s lips.

“You’re getting it tonight.” Joel growls in Ray’s ear before going back to his lips.  
Ray kisses back and gets pressed deeper into the desk to the point where Ray has enough, breaks the kiss and sits on top of the desk before making out with Joel once more.  
They don’t notice the door opening and Gavin and Michael standing in the doorway. Gavin snaps a picture and says quietly “They don’t notice anything do they.”

“They don’t notice shit anyway, c’mon let’s upload this shit.” Michael says before they both leave back to the office “Plus they’re not too good at keeping their secret relationship a secret.”  
~~

The fan from before is on Tumblr and sees another picture of Joel and Ray making out even heavier this time.  
Her tumblr friend messages her saying “HOLY SWEET HELL! THERE’S MORE, JOELAY IS REAL!”

The fan replies “I guess I started the online firestorm, now there’s more pictures.”

“WHERE?” Her friends asks.

The fan shares the link to her and then says to herself “I’m glad I didn’t break Tumblr.” before scrolling through the tag even more.


End file.
